The Turning of the World
by ForgetMeNevermore
Summary: Sequel to What I've Become and Who I Am. Since it ended off too tragically, I've decided to make a far more exciting ending, I hope you guys like it. Chapter 3 now up! Please rr and let me know if it's ok :)
1. Abduction

"Okay girls, come on, up to the field," Mrs. Johnson called out, as she led the group of young, pregnant girls dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, up to the soccer field. She was intending to make them do some healthy exercises for their morning gym class, but it was far too hot in the building to use the gymnasium.   
  
Jackie walked along her roommate as the teacher beckoned for them to move faster. She already seemed like the impatient type, which wasn't a good quality for a gym teacher to have. Groans arose from the girls around her, but Jackie just trudged along, never having minded gym class. It was always a nice way to warm up before cheerleading. She wondered secretly how many girls here were also cheerleaders, because let's face it, cheerleaders were usually pretty and sought after the most.  
  
As the girls turned a corner, walking up to the field, Jackie found herself moving slower and slower, falling to the end of the line. She kept glancing at her surroundings, having sworn she had heard something. She hoped it wasn't going to storm, the clouds were getting kind of dark, which made the warm air turn kind of muggy.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jackie tried to catch up, when suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her, still tiny, waist. The other hand was used to cover her mouth, as the unknown figure lifted her up off the ground and pulled her back into the surrounding patch of woods. Jackie was too shocked to scream at first, but when she finally realized she was being kidnapped or assaulted, she dug her sharp finger nails into the man's arm, trying to manuver her teeth to bite down into his hand, but she couldn't. The man swore under his breath when Jackie dug her fingernails in harder, but he continued to carry her off, until they got to his car.  
  
The car looked completely unfamiliar, she had never seen it before, which made her even more scared. Closing her eyes and letting out a scream, it was only muffled by the man's hand, as he quickly opened the driver's side door and helped her inside, making her scoot over so he could get in.  
  
Jackie, having finally been freed, had tears running down her face as she turned in horror, but had never expected to see who was beside her. It was Steven.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" she screamed out, her heart still racing out of the pure fear she had felt only seconds ago when he had abducted her. "I'm going back." Reaching for the handle on her side of the car, Hyde quickly reached over and grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling it back and keeping a hold of it.   
  
He had an unreadable expression on his face. After all that they had been through, he picked now to be indifferent of everything around him. He acted like none of this had affected him at all, when inside, he was falling apart. He had went crazed after Jackie left. He had gotten himself arrested and had done nothing but destroy things and smoke since she was gone. He had made himself physically sick, feeling anger towards Jackie for not having come to him in the first place. Then he felt worried, wondering if she was okay, if she was still hurting herself, and stressing over what she was going through right now. Finally, he felt guilty. This was all his fault. He should have known she had an eating disorder all along, he should have used protection instead of pulling out, he should have been the one who was there for her and who had taken care of her. She shouldn't have been alone through all of this. But he couldn't show these things in front of Jackie, not now, not now that he finally had her with him. He had to get her away from here first.   
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, as he kept a hold of her wrist gently in his hand. Jackie shot him a resentful glare, snatching out of his grasp as she huffed and sat back in her seat. Before she could open her mouth to speak, and Hyde knew she would, he started up the car and started to pull away. "We're going to a motel," he said abruptly as he drove down the road, trying to avoid driving near Jackie's school. He was more worried about Jackie trying to jump out of the car, rather than being caught by the cops for boosting this car..  
  
Jackie turned to him with a horrified look on her face. "STEVEN-" she started to shout, but he reached down for the knob of the radio and turned it on. He couldn't talk to her right now. He was feeling all of those emotions that he had felt before racing through him in a crazed pattern. 


	2. Desperation

Hyde refused to leave her in the room alone. He just sat there in the motel room, in a seat across from the bed, staring at everything but Jackie. Jackie, on the other hand, sat at the edge of the bed, glaring straight at Hyde. When they had first gotten there, all she could do was yell at him, screaming random obscenities and threatening to get him arrested. She didn't know why she was treating him like this, maybe a part of her blamed him for putting her in this situation. Maybe a part of her blamed him for kidnapping her like that. She didn't see it as rescuing, she saw it as entrapment.  
  
"We need to talk about this," Steven finally spoke, glancing up into Jackie's eyes through his sunglasses, as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together nervously.   
  
Jackie's eyes pierced into his, her glare narrowing in on him as she folded her arms across her chest. "There's nothing to discuss. What's done is done-"  
  
"Jackie! Stop it, damnit. This is my baby too, and you're my girlfriend. We're in this together," he snapped at her, as he started to get really angry at her attitude towards him. He was trying to save her, to protect her. He had a right to his say too. She had to listen to his side. All he wanted was what was best.   
  
Despite herself, Jackie felt an overwhelming urge to cry, and as Hyde looked up and saw her, he stood up from the chair and made a move to go towards her, but she flinched back and glared at him. "Don't," she said, shaking her head at him, as he slowly lowered himself back onto the seat.  
  
There was a long period of silence before either one of them spoke again. Jackie was too filled with anger at this point to say or think anything clearly and rationally. She was too distraught over all that had just happened in these past couple of months. Hyde, on the other hand, was so numb by now, the pain and worry of the last few weeks making him so close to going over the edge that only Jackie could have pulled him back. But instead, Jackie hated him, and instead of being pulled back, she gave him that one final shove he needed to just not care anymore. He didn't care if he got arrested at this point, or what kind of man he had become.  
  
A clap of thunder outside startled Jackie out of her daze and made Hyde come back to attention. He looked over at Jackie and leaned closer. "I want to get married," he said, sounding as if he wanted to make a bargain with her, but with Jackie, everything had to be argued out.  
  
The features of her face completely fell after that. She looked at him with her coldest, most resentful glare, as she pursed her lips tightly together, a darker shade of red filling in her cheeks. "Marry me because you got me pregnant?!" she screamed out, jumping up from the bed and charging for the door before he could stop her. Pulling it open, she ran out, the rain immediately soaking her as she stepped out into the parking lot. It wasn't long before her over-dominent boyfriend had his arms wrapped around her again, picking her up like she was something he owned and carrying her back kicking and screaming into the motel room.   
  
Once they were finally back inside, Jackie tore out of Hyde's grasp and swung around, smacking him hard everywhere she could. He flinched at first, putting his hands up. She thought he was just going to allow her to continue and act in his "zen mode" or try to hug her and make her stop, but he did neither. Instead, he grabbed both of her wrists in each of his hands, holding onto them tightly as he stared down at her. Jackie gave him an offended look, her mouth gaping open as she twisted her wrists up in his hands.   
  
"Stop it Steven! You're hurting me!" she claimed, even though it was her attempts at pulling her wrists out of his hands that was hurting her. Hyde's eyes never left her's, and his grip didn't loosen either. He started walking forward, making Jackie back up and stumble backwards, ultimately falling back onto the bed, with Hyde still holding onto her. Hyde fell on top of her carefully, pinning her wrists down to either side of her, as he hovered over her. She was too shocked to move at first. Her heart was racing and her breath had turned shallow, as she looked up at him speechless. A part of her was afraid of him right now, but another part of her was curious to know what was going on through his head.   
  
Before she could say anything, Hyde leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. As soon as Jackie overcame the shock, she twisted underneath him, trying to fight him off. Steven's lips slowly parted with her's, as he lifted his face up to look down into her eyes. He removed his glasses, only to have Jackie's free hand slap him across the face once he let go. He didn't react though, he just stared down at her.  
  
"Please let me help you," he whispered out slowly, a pleading look in his eyes as he let go of Jackie's other hand, but didn't move from on top of her. "I love you... I love you so much." It was probably the most sincere time he had ever said it. His voice was so soft, so deep and hurt, she knew it was real. She wanted to die when she heard that. She was killing him, but she couldn't let this happen. She wasn't ready for all of this.  
  
"Get off of me, Steven," Jackie commanded, as she slipped out from under him and rolled off to the side. This was going to be hell for her to get out of. 


	3. The Unexpected

Hyde had made her come along with him as he drove them to a fast food window, buying them both burgers for lunch. Being kidnapped against her will wasn't the only reason that she hadn't wanted to go with him. When Hyde had woken up on the couch that morning and went into the bathroom, thinking Jackie was still asleep on the bed, she had quietly snuck to the phone and called Michael. She told him where they were and what Steven had done. He seemed so glad to hear from her, she was surprised. He sounded a bit upset too... As if the shock of her calling him was going to send him into tears. The only time she had ever heard Michael sound that strung out was when he had found out about her and Steven.  
  
She had never expected Steven to take her out of the motel. He had kidnapped her, what the hell was he thinking taking her out in public? She even brought this to his attention, wanting to stay in the motel where Michael could find them when he came, but Hyde, giving her a suspicious look, pulled her out to the old grey rental car in front of their room.  
  
Once he had bought the burgers, Jackie quickly made a snid remark about how surprised she was that he didn't rob the place in order to get them. Hyde just brushed it off, totally in his zen mode as he ignored her bashes against him. That is, until he parked the car and pulled out Jackie's burger, handing it to her. Jackie wrinkled up her face in disgust at it, turning up her nose as she flipped her head to the side, looking away from him. "Don't put that thing near me," she groaned out.   
  
Hyde's face fell, a frown sternly set on his lips as he took hold of her arm, which made her flip her head back around to face him. "Eat," he ordered simply enough, but not without a laugh escaping Jackie's lips in return. It wasn't a guenuine laugh, but a mocking one, which seemed to have no impact on him.   
  
"I'm not putting that greasy, cheap thing in my mouth," she shot out, giving him a glare that almost made him wince.   
  
Jackie could always test his patience, especially when she used herself as the target in order to hurt him. She didn't take direct blows at him, she instead hurt herself to get to him, that's how he saw it anyway. He figured Jackie hated him because of the baby, and now she was punishing him. He wasn't going to let her punish him this way though, that's exactly what he had set out to save her from. Herself.  
  
Taking a piece off of the burger, Hyde held it to her lips, refusing to back off. Jackie winced back and batted his hand away, only to have Steven grip onto both wrists in one hand, holding them down as he moved the food closer to her mouth. "We're not leaving here until you eat something, Jackie, and I'm completely serious," he threatened, his voice choking up on him, as Jackie flinched from the sound of it and turned her head. Her eyes narrowed in on him, as if she had sensed his weakness and was about to strike back, knowing she could break him. Seeing that look in her eyes, Hyde just grew more determined. "Jackie! You better eat this thing or I'm going to shove it down your throat," he threatened, taking the most drastic words in order to force her into eating. He had tried zen, he had tried pleading, and he couldn't take her to some hospital to get treatment because they would be found then, and he still hadn't gotten through to Jackie yet. She needed him, he knew it, she had to have needed him as he needed her. How could she not need him after all this time, after all they had been through together, after creating a life together? That had to have meant something, she used to love him, or at least he had hoped.  
  
Jackie gave in and ate her burger, viciously tearing off small piece by piece, and stealing glares at Hyde all the while. She couldn't even imagine how hideous she would look by the end of the month, with an unborn child in her and greasy fast food because Steven wouldn't take her anywhere but drive-thrus. She could see it now, barefoot and pregnant, living in a shack that neither of them could afford, while he struggled to pump gas every day and she worked as some low-paid waitress in order to support the three of them. Yep, she had gotten herself into a horrible situation this time, one that was going to ruin more than her own life. And yet, a part of her, deep down wondered what it would be like if it worked out. If Steven didn't resent her for keeping it, if she did turn out to be a good mother, if they could live happily and selfishly wrapped up in each other and their baby...  
  
On the ride back, Hyde jerked the car to an abrupt stop, before pulling into the motel parking lot. Looking up, and forgetting about her call at first, Jackie frowned as she saw a familiar car just outside their door. Then it hit her: Michael had come. He had come to rescue her. Jackie's lips twitched into a smile, as Hyde snapped his head over to look at her, catching the smile. A car beeped from behind them. Steven quickly pulled into the parking lot, just as Michael had jumped out of the driver's seat, pushing back strands of his dark brown hair from out of his face as he ran up to the side of the car that Jackie was in. Pulling open her door, without even a glance at Hyde, Michael reached in his hand and helped Jackie out, pulling her with him as he muttered softly "Are you alright?" and "Did he do anything?" and more questions along those lines. But Jackie blocked them out as she looked over at Steven, who jumped out of the driver's side and ran over towards Kelso and Jackie, grabbing Kelso violently by the collar as he whipped him away from her.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing here, man?!" Steven screamed in such a startling voice, that sent chills down Jackie's back. She had never seen him mad, and definitely didn't expect it to sound so threatening.  
  
Kelso swung his arm back to take a swing at Hyde, as Jackie closed her eyes and jerked her head away, not being able to watch as she let out a muffled cry, honestly afraid that one of them was going to kill the other. Just as he swung forward with full-strength, Hyde shoved him hard, sending him tumbling backwards towards the ground. It was only a matter of seconds before Hyde pounced on him, attacking him as he towered over him and took a swing. Jackie couldn't take it. She heard the grunts and the hits from both of them and ran forward, pulling at Hyde's arm and begging him to leave Michael alone. Kelso aimed up at that point, attempting to shove Hyde off of him as he reached back and took another swing, but this time, Jackie was in the way. With that one swing, Kelso blindly sent Jackie flying back. She was too caught off guard to let out a scream as she hit the pavement, her head bouncing up and smacking back down with a sickening thud. 


End file.
